Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of fossil-fuel power generation technology, and more particularly to a fossil-fuel power generation system assisted by waste incineration.
Description of Related Arts
In recent years, with the acceleration of urbanization process and the improvement of people's lives, municipal solid waste (MSW) in China increases with an average growth rate of nearly 9% per year and per capita annual output reaches 440 kg. Currently, a cumulative amount of waste in China is nearly 7 billion tons, covering an area of more than 500 million square meters; among large and medium cities nearly ⅔ are surrounded by the waste and about ¼ has no suitable place for stockpiling the waste. The conventional waste disposal method in China is mainly the landfill and a disposal capacity of the landfill accounts for more than 90% of a total waste disposal capacity. A sampling result of China's Environment Protection Bureau for 329 various types of MSE disposal facilities in 30 provinces, cities and autonomous regions except Tibet and Taiwan shows: among 288 landfill sites only 16 landfill sites are in full compliance with “Environmental Protection Requirements for MSW Landfill Sites Engineering Design” of Standard for Pollution Control on the Landfill Site of Municipal Solid Waste. Test results of a survey for leachate, groundwater and fugitive emissions of each landfill site show that a chemical oxygen demand and a coliform value of leachate, ammonia and nitrogen of groundwater and ammonia and hydrogen sulfide of fugitive emissions exceed the standard seriously. Thus, the traditional way for a disposal of the household waste and the similar industrial and commercial waste is impossible to be continued, and the capacities of the existing waste collection and distribution sites will soon be saturated; for the environmental protection, a proposition of new large-scale waste collection and distribution sites is unacceptable and the conventional waste disposal methods need a transition to become conducive to ecological protection.
A feasible waste disposal method is to separate out organic materials from the waste for a corruption use, which prevents the accumulation of the harmful osmosis water of the waste collection and distribution sites and reduces the generation of methane. However, in the waste still exists a part of dirt which is unable to corrupt or hardly corrupts, and thus the part of dirt is only sent to the landfill sites for storage or to the waste incineration plants for incineration. A large part of the waste is able to be efficiently recycled by a thermal energy conversion method.
Waste incineration power generation is now one of the ways to solve waste problem by incinerating organic waste to release thermal energy for power generation. However, the Chinese conventional waste incineration power generation technology is still at a low level, which often simply replaces conventional oil, coal and other fossil fuels with the waste and adopts the conventional design of discharging exhaust gas by the incinerating boilers, so that the conventional waste incineration power generation has a low thermal efficiency.